Amaneceres
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: Porque ese amanecer se podría prolongar más. Y esa fue la certeza que tuvieron ambos, cuando sus labios se tocaron lentamente. Para el reto de "La Originalidad es posible"


Paz es ese estado que se obtiene a veces. No es perecedero, pero tampoco lo puedes almacenar. Algunas personas elevadas son capaces de obtenerla a base de esfuerzo, pero los demás mortales la buscamos en otras personas… que curiosamente nos ayudan a buscarlo dentro de nosotros.

* * *

><p>Amaneceres.<p>

Karin despertó pronto y se dirigió a la salida de la guarida de Madara poco antes del amanecer como siempre hacia desde que Sasuke decidió que Taka y Akatsuki, además de compartir objetivos, compartirían morada. Desde que el desagradable enmascarado puso su atención en él y desde que ejercía un control sobre él, mismo que el Uchiha negaba. Salió frotándose los brazos y quejándose de la fría madrugada pero en el fondo agradecida de poder alejarse aunque fuera unos metros del lugar y especialmente de su dueño. Sus ojos amodorrados apenas distinguían el de por si borroso horizonte. Era esa hora precisa cuando el cielo comenzaba a aclarase pero la tierra aun pertenecía a las tinieblas, incluso sus manos se perdían en líneas difusas y ni el cielo mas azul podría cambiar eso.

Esas era el tipo de cosas que había aprendido a enfrentar sin tristeza ni gozo ni ningún otro sentimiento y por eso se sintió tonta cuando al pensar en la luz que no la alcanzaba, algo parecido al desazón le hizo soltar un suspiro.

Meses después miraba ese mismo amanecer cada mañana desde una ventana en un hospital improvisado en una aldea no muy lejana. Pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Se quedo mirando la lenta progresión del negro a malva. Esos instantes parecían borrar todo de su mente, no los ocultaba era más bien como comenzar de nuevo, perder la conciencia de que los problemas existían y convertirse solo en ese par de ojos detrás de las gafas. Pronto un leve silbido llego a sus oídos y adivino los pasos que si bien no podía oír (el entrenamiento de la niebla sangrienta nunca se olvidaba), supuso que se acercaban desde el refugio semi subterráneo. Supuso quien seria. Y acertó. Miro con cierto desdén la espada en la tierra y soltó un bufido.

— ¿Algún problema zanahoria?

—No.— lo miro sobre el hombro con lo que pretendía ser arroganci.

—Solo pensaba en lo tontos que pueden ser los hombres con cosas tan estúpidas… como las armas.

Su sonrisa afilada se ensancho al mirarla de nuevo, esta vez recargado en la empuñadura de su espada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que más?

Ella bufo de nuevo. Era imposible molestar a ese idiota.

—Olvídalo.

Volvió su mirada al espectáculo vespertino. Él la observo de reojo, con un gesto curioso en el rostro.

Los pensamientos de ella se volcaron al arma que portaba Suigetsu, y continuó algún tipo de debate interno, que tenía que ver con los hombres tontos y su habilidad inútil de crear problemas de la nada. Era como si fueran magos de los problemas. Y también sus objetivos eran estúpidos, "tener las espadas de los 7 espadachines de la niebla", "obtener todos los ninjutsus del mundo", realmente eso no podía ser un objetivo, por que los instrumentos y habilidades son medios. Por lo menos Sasuke si tenía un objetivo real… aunque la asustara un poco.

— ¿Qué tiene de interesante? —pregunto de pronto. Ella lo miro uno instante interrogante pero su naturaleza impaciente no pudo esperar las milésimas de segundo que ella tardaría en entender la pregunta y contestar.

—El amanecer. Desde que estamos aquí, vienes cada mañana— y sonriendo burlonamente agregó.

— Y nunca has sido muy buena en levantarte temprano ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Y esa vez solo estaba cansada, solo eso. — y volvió su vista supuestamente tranquila al cielo.

— ¿Y lo otro?

— ¿El amanecer? —se encogió de hombros sin reflexionar.

—Solo me gusta.

El volvió su vista al cielo, ahora en rosa y anaranjado, y hizo un mohín de desdén.

—No sabía que te gustara. Antes nunca te despertabas a verlo.

—No. — y se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido no llevarle la contraria.

—Supongo que no sabía que me gustaba.

— ¿Entonces? — y cuando se volvió a mirarlo vio en sus ojos algo curioso. Una intensidad, una franqueza a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Casi como necesitara esa respuesta.

—Hasta que se dio la oportunidad.

Le gustaba, sí, era algo de lo que se dio cuenta al darse precisamente una oportunidad, pero el motivo por el cual se dio esa oportunidad era huir… no era la primera vez que eso le sucedía.

Entre ellos dos volvió a abrirse esa brecha que quedaba luego de las burlas y los insultos. No había en ese silencio nada más que la falta de familiaridad y la inseguridad de continuar.

Cada cual mirando el sol naciente como si estuvieran solos. Sintiéndose solos. Karin agrego en un susurro, solo para sí misma.

—Solo no quiero estar ahí.

El soltó una carcajada. Y agrego con una sonrisa amarga.

—Ya somos dos.

Ella pareció desilusionarse con su respuesta. En alguna parte infantil de su mente deseaba que existieran aun los motivos mayores y filosóficos, eso puros e inalcanzables ideales que retardaban su inminente caída. ¿A qué? No estaba segura pero sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano.

— ¿Solo eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que también me gustan.

Sin pensar demasiado continuó con la pregunta lógica, porque nada en su tono ni en su cara le hizo pensar en detenerse.

— ¿Por qué?

Sin hacer un gesto continuó.

—El entrenamiento en Kirikagure se terminaba por la mañana.

Y la mañana pacifica se volvió extraña. Ella sintió la pesadez del ambiente, no debió mencionar eso. Se sintió estúpida y deseo no haber abierto la boca. Pero el no parecía ni contrariado, melancólico o alguna otra cosa. Porque para él el amanecer era una tregua, ese instante en que los problemas dejaban de existir, cuando se internaba en una especie de visión de tubo. Como si el mundo se tomara un respiro que aunque no lo fuera, se sentía eterno.

Ella espero que Jūgo hiciera alguno de sus comentarios, de esos que disipaban la tensión del aire. Y noto que no estaba. El siempre llegaba después de Suigetsu, pero mucho más silenciosamente, aun cuando los dos estaban muy seguros de su contante presencia.

— ¿Y Jūgo?

—Ni idea. Igual y salió con Sasuke.

— ¿A qué? —el hizo una mueca de desinterés.

—Odio que nunca me avise qué hace.

El silencio se estableció de nuevo por largos minutos.

Entonces, sin mirarla en absoluto, como si comentara algo sin importancia. Pausado, y sin prisas, y sin mover un musculo en su cara. Eso fue lo que le hizo pensar que quizá no bromeaba.

—Me iré. No es como si me fuera a quedar con ustedes toda la vida. Cuando tenga a Samehada. Y puede que necesite un rastreador, o medi-nin, o lo que sea que seas.

Abrió grandes sus ojos.

—Suigetsu…

—No es como me fuera mañana. Tampoco necesito una respuesta ahora. Solo quería hacértelo saber. —su expresión no había cambiado para nada.

—Yo—apretó los labios sin decidirse a continuar.

—Me gustaría pero. Tengo que ayudar a Sasuke.

Lo quería mucho, le debía la vida y daría la vida por él. Y se había puesto a su servicio sin importar qué. Su vida tenía un sentido por él. Aunque sabía que él no podría regresarle lo mismo que ella le daba, continuaba ahí. Pero la oportunidad de que las cosas fueran de otra manera la tomo por sorpresa. Se sentía dividida entre buscar otra cosa y ser leal. Sasuke no tardaría en dejarlos a todos atrás, lo presentían. Jūgo lo seguiría incesantemente, Suigetsu se iría en cuanto venciera a Kisame y ella... Bueno no estaba segura. Y comenzó a arrepentirse.

—Ya te dije que no me iré hoy. Solo quiero saber —y entonces se volvió a ella, y esa mirada intensa y fija que vio por instantes apareció de nuevo.

—Cuando vaya por ti ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Y hizo algo que se había prometido hacia años nunca hacer. Se atrevió a hacer un plan más allá de mañana.

Sonrió y con voz temblorosa intento parecer altanera.

—Pues solo espero que me avises con un poco de antelación. —Y su sonrisa se amplió al ver la sorpresa en los ojos violetas.

Porque ese amanecer se podría prolongar más. Y esa fue la certeza que tuvieron ambos, cuando sus labios se tocaron lentamente. No creían que algo pudiera acabar con la tormenta, pero querían algo que los hiciera olvidarla y continuar viviendo. Como una muleta para su alma.

Pertenecer a alguien y al mismo tiempo saber que te pertenece, al menos por instantes, a menos una parte. Y ahora ya no podían renunciar a eso, pensaron al separarse.

Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando en la casa que fungía de hospital, a las afueras de la ciudad. Era completamente de madera y tenia residuos de chakra. Supuso que era algún tipo de invocación. Además de otras construcciones similares, la aldea de Konoha no era más que un paramo vacio. Presuntamente ella era una prisionera, pero nadie la custodiaba y la curaron. Observaba la ciudad y pronto descubrió que lo que no era que fuera un pueblo deshabitado, casi todos se había ido, supuso que a combatir a Madara. Y su mente en shock no proceso ningún sentimiento. Así había sido por un par de semanas hasta esta mañana.

Tenía el cuerpo tenso, sus labios apretados y los ojos seguían fijos en el cielo. El amanecer se había terminado hacia horas y ahora el sol de medio día calentaba su coronilla. Pero eso no importaba. Podría escapar, sus vigilantes no eran demasiado fuertes y tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero eso tampoco importaba. Lo que importaba era él. Ella capto su chakra por la mañana, y desde entonces permanecía alerta, esperando su llegada.

Apareció por la ventana. Sin la espada que seguramente lo esperaba el algún lugar seguro. Tampoco se había recuperado por completo de la anterior batalla. Pero le sonrió y le tendió su mano.

Ella no dudo cuando se estiro para alcanzarlo. Y amanecía de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Para el reto de Nekos Dream "La originalidad es posible" Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar =D


End file.
